Summer Camp
by TiCkLeD-pInK-TiNk
Summary: Troyella seprate summer camps cute phone calls suprises and being brought back together.New Name used to be lilmissme2007
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- i own nothing.**_

Gabriella and Troy are going to summer camp, but not the same one!

Troy is going to basketball camp whilst Gabriella is going to dance camp.

_**Chapter 1**_- Saying goodbye.

Gabriella was sat on Troys lap on the sofa in Troys living room. Both Troy and Gabriella's mum and dad were their because it was the last night until they each left for 3 month of summer camp so they wanted to be together but with their parents as well.

Gabriella going to dance and Troy going to basket ball camp.

They had already eaten dinner and were now just sat in the living room watching some kind of movie. Gabriella and Troy however were to interested in each other to even notice what the film was called about or even hear it they were in their own world 'Troyella land'.(lol)

"You better not flaunt that sexy butt of your's to all them dancer guys" Troy whispered to Gabriella as he pinched her butt.

She giggled quietly but she caught Jack's attention he just smiled at the two and turned his attention back to the movie.

"That depends." she responded as took their interlocked finger to her mouth and kissed his knuckles.

"On what exactly" Troy whispered

"On weather you are going to flaunt what ya got to them slutty cheerleaders" Gabriella stated (Not all cheerleaders are slutty just in my story)

"Why would i have ham when i have steak at home?" He asked as she giggled again.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Gabriella asked him

"Hell yea" Troy said as she stood up.

"We are going upstairs for a little bit call us when we are wanted" Troy told the parents.

"OK and behave" Laura told them giving them the 'do not have sex look' (lol).

"I will see you when i get back" Gabriella said as she hugged Laura and Jack (Troys mum and dad) whilst Troy did the same to Nina and Mark (Gabriella's mum and dad) as they all stood on the Bolton's porch.

"Yea it will be different not to have you around or to hear Troy constantly sing your praises" Laura replied.

Gabriella just laughed as she turned around the laughing soon stopped when she realized that it was time to say goodbye to Troy.

"I love you" The both said at the same time as they through their arms around each other.

He kissed he on the lips

"I will call you" Troy started,

She kissed him.

"Everyday" Gabriella finished.

He kissed her again.

"I will text you" Troy started,

She kissed him back.

"All day" Gabriella added,

He kissed her.

"Everyday" Troy finished.

"Guys don't make it hard for yourself we have to leave know Gabriella" Nina informed them.

"Right" Gabriella sighed "I." Kiss "love." Kiss "you."

"I." Kiss "love." Kiss "you." Kiss "Too."

With that they waved one last goodbye and they were parted for 3 long months. They knew that in reality it wasn't that long but they had being a couple for 3 years know and hand never spent more then 3 days without seeing each other. Their parents had become really good friends and would go on holiday together and would always do stuff like a big family.

Gabriella was on the bus on her way to dance camp she was sitting next to some blonde Barbie wannabe girl, when her phone clicked witch told her she had a message she smiled when she read it,

_'Just got on the bus and being head counted it is so boring already missing my baby girl like crazy. I will call you when i get their _

_Love you lots_

_Troy _

_xx_

_x'_

she quickly replied before turning on her i pod.

_'We are almost their so i will be waiting for that call. Missing my baby boy like mad to. Love you millions and millions _

_Gabi_

_xxx_

_xx_

_x'_

Gabriella had being in her room for 5 minutes they had being in the meeting hall witch was also the eating area and being told their rooms and room mates and time of all activities just as she put her bag down and she heard her ring tone _'Gabriella loves Troy' she sang 'and Troy love her back' he sang._ It was the ring tone that would ring when it was Troy calling so she didn't need to check the id. She giggled as she remembered when they were recording silly nosies and singing in her room once and then picked up the phone.

**(Gabriella **

_Troy)_

_**Hey**_

_Hello and if it isn't the hottest dancer from dance camp_

**Sorry but i have a boyfriend**

_Ah you have being practicing_

**Yep anyone hits on me that is what i tell them**

_Good, i was just calling to tell you i am hear i am just getting ready to meet everyone and to find out room mates and such, so is it alright if i call you back in about a hour?_

**Of course i will speak to you soon love you lots**

_Yea love you lots too_

and with that she hung up the phone. As she did about 3 Girls walked in the room.

"Hi" Gabriella said quietly as the girls looked at her then what looked like the leader of the 'pack' stepped fowerd. "Hi i am Amy" she had Brown hair and brown eyes "that is Vanessa" she said indicating to a blonde girl with big blue eyes "And this is Emma" She finished pointing to a red headed girl with hazel eyes. "i am Gabriella and i am guessing we are room mates?" she asked politely

"Yea i guess so" Emma said turning around and walking over to a bed.

"So do you girls already know each other?" Gabriella questioned as she tuned to her bag and started to un pack her clothes and put them in the draws.

"Yea we pretty much rule this camp and let me tell you from the me who is hear every summer since i was five, they are some shit hot abs in this place." Vanessa chimed.

Gabriella laughed as she took out to of Troy's t shirts and his East high basket ball vest he had let her have it when they got new ones.

"What is with the boys clothes?" Amy asked

"They are my boyfriends clothes witch i stole for this trip and with the hot abs i have my own back home so i am fine thanks." Gabriella said as Emma walked over to the t shirts and the basket ball vest and picked up the vest. "Basket ball team captain huh?" She asked as she gave it the once over and then put it down. "Yep since he started high school" She smiled as she folded them up and put them in the draw with the rest of 'her' clothes.

"Any pictures" Vanessa asked as she and Amy walked over

"Yea" Gabriella said cheer fully as she pulled out to framed photos and a photo album, the album was their school dance pictures witch went everywhere with Gabi. One of the framed photos were on the swing in Gabriella's back Garden they were kissing and you could see the sunset it the back ground and the other was after they stayed undefeated by the east high knights and Gabriella had Troys basket ball vest sticking out the side of her skinny jeans and she had both her arms wrapped around Troy bare waist squeezing him tight as he was laughing with one arm around her waist.

"That one was a sneaky one my mother took and that was after our high school won the championship against their rivals." Gabriella said handing them the photos "and these ones are school dance pictures and such" she added handing them the photo album.

After looking at each picture Amy started "He" Vanessa added "So" Emma finished "Hot."

"God i would wait a year for those abs, so how long have you being together" Amy asked as she handed Gabriella the pictures back.

"3 Years this is the first time we have being apart since we got together we go on holiday together and everything." She told the 3 girls she knew she was king of bragging but she didn't care they we in awe over HER boyfriend.

"Wow" The 3 girls said as they made their way back to their own beds and bags.

Troy walked into his room to see his roommates already their.

"Hi" He started as he walked in and walked over to the only vacant bed.

"Hi i am Jake this is Scott and that is Mason" Jake told Troy.

"Right how long have you played basketball for?" Mason asked

"Since the first year of high school i am the captain what about you?"

"I have played for about a year now" Mason said.

"I have played for 9 months" Jake said.

"I have played for 2 years" Scott started as he walked over to Troy "I am the captain it my school to" He finished

"How many times have you being hear?" Jake questioned

"This is the first time for me what about you guys?" Troy replied

"Well i have being hear 2 times know and this is their first" Scott paused "so let me tell you some rules." he paused again

"1. Captain or former captain gets first pick out of the hot cheerleaders and let me tell you there are so hot" Troy just laughed before telling them "Got my girl back home and i intend to keep it that way." "Hey what happens in b ball camp stays in b ball camp" Mason instructed.

"Sorry man but not for me i wouldn't do that to her she is to special to me" Troy said in aw as the other 3 guys smirked.

"So your telling me you will go three months just because you have a girl back home god is she a supermodel because i have about 5 girls back home but it wont be stopping me." Mason told him.

"You tell me" Troy said handing them a picture of him and Gabriella just after she finished a dance performance she was wearing a pink salsa dress and it was completely backless (Picture in profile) and he hugging he tight to his side.(not good at describing but the dress is great lol)

"God is she like Spanish or something?" Mason asked

"Her mum is half Spanish and her dad is English" He told them as he snatched the picture from them and said "Pick up your jaws and stop checking her out." the 3 guy just turned and walked back to their selected beds then Jake spoke "You are so lucky" Troy just chuckled and continued to put all his thing away and put his pictures on the bedside table.

It was 1 am and Gabriella had being trying to sleep for about 4 hours. All her room mates were asleep but she couldn't get their. She sighed as she got out of bed picked up her cell phone to use the light on it she then went in the draws and pulled out the basketball vest, she pulled it over her head and wrapped her arms around her self and climbed back into bed.

Keep going ?? you tell me REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- i own nothing.**_

Gabriella and Troy are going to summer camp, but not the same one!

Troy is going to basketball camp whilst Gabriella is going to dance camp.

Gabriella woke the next morning to her phone ringing she groaned as she looked at the other girls who were still asleep she glanced at the clock that read 8:15 before answering the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey baby i am sorry if i woke you but i have to go at 8:45 and i wanted to talk top you this morning" Troy answered in a caring tone.

She smiled as she heard his voice and then said "It is fine."

"So what ere you doing last night?" Troy began starting a convocation.

"Nothing just sorting out all my thing and then i couldn't sleep so i had to put on your basket ball vest and i was out like a light" She informed him

Troy playfully gasped "You slept in my jersey?"

"Yep do you have a problem with that" She giggled playing along

"Nope i wouldn't have it any other way." Troy sighed contently.

Gabriella got out of bed and walked to the bathroom she washed her face and brushed her teeth all whilst still having a convocation on the phone when she walked back out of the bathroom Emma and Vanessa were awake but Amy was still asleep she smiled at the to girls before going back to her phone convocation.

"Anyway baby i have to go the boys a moaning and i am 5 whole minutes late" Troy joked.

"OK i love you and i will speak to you soon keep your sidekick with you i will be IMing you" Gabriella told him.

"Yea i will be looking fowerd to it love you to baby" Troy said

"Miss you" Gabriella said as they both hung up the phone.

She giggled as she held the phone to her chest and rolled on her bed.

"So that was the famous boyfriend?" Emma questioned as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Yep i love him so much" She said directing the last part to nobody in particular.

"OK stop with the mushy stuff we have to get ready to go to breakfast and then to the first dance activity" Vanessa said as she woke up Amy who was very moody on a morning.

Gabriella let the comment pass over she wasn't to bothered about the comment. She got up and picked out her clothes she got a pair of dance shorts witch Troy had picked out she laughed when he said "You can get them ones because the rest look like underwear and it is strictly my eyes only in the underwear department." And one of the many t shirts she had stole from Troy (In the first chapter i said it was to but i have changed it so that she has lodes.)

She walked into the bathroom still smiling from the conversation with Troy just his voice made her happy . She put on the black shorts and the extremity big red shirt sh pulled it tight at the bottom and tied a hair band round it so that it fit and looked presentable, she them walked out of the cabin to go for breakfast.

Troy was sat on the bench they were having a 15 minute break from the basketball what he had so far being enjoying he was the best their and her new it but her wasn't about to brag about it. His phone rang he knew it wasnt Gabriella because she had her on ring tone when she called so he knew it would be a friend or his mum or dad.

He smiled when he looked at the caller id it was his mum.

"Hi mum.."

"Hey Troy were is you old basketball Jersey i went to get you washing out of you room and their s only Gabriella's night clothes and your jeans, and i wanted to get everything clean and tidy for when you get home?"

Troy laughed he had clothes at Gabriella's and Gabriella had clothes at his house they always left thing at each others houses because they were allowed to sleep at each others houses and it was normally just a spear of the moment thing with the strict instruction to 'keep the door a jar' Troy thought of the translation witch Gabriella once used "That means don't have sex i am in the next room" then Troy remembered his mum was still on the phone.

"Gabriella has got it along with a lot of my other clothes" Troy told his mum who laughed and then said,

"OK i just wanted to make sure it wasn't missing i will let you go any way"

"OK mum love you" Troy said

"Love you to" she replied and hung up the phone just as he side kick went of

he took it out of his pocket and read the message

_'This camp is so boring and i am missing you so much there is nothing to do and the dancers all suck so it is like kindergarten dance ugh and they are al sluts this one girl was prancing round in boy shorts i was like someone get this girl a pole lol. wish you were hear :( i will go on the laptop tonight at about 6:30 if you are in you room or not doing anything i will talk to you then _

_love ya lots and lots missing you lodes _

_love YOUR Gabi_

_xxx_

_xx_

_x_

Troy sighed it was going to be hard for both of them, yea it was only 2 months but when they had being joint at the hip literally since they became a official couple. After dating for 6 months the parents let them sleep at each others house and the had done nearly every night when they went on holiday the were in one room but they would have a a joining room with the parents he decided on a reply.

_I feel for you gabs i am hear with all these boys that think they are 'the shit' when they are clearly not, they drool over the cheerleaders i passed to this one guy who was to busy drooling and the ball hit him and he fell over i was just laughing. Missing you lots to but it wont be that bad once we get used to it. I will be on the laptop at about 6:45 because we have to have room rules at 6:15 for half a hour. How shit lol_

_love ya millions to _

_love YOUR baby boy _

_Troy_

_xxx_

_xx_

_x_

7:00

Gabriella- Your late Mr :P

Troy- I know meeting went on longer then expected some people don know the meaning of the rule no girls in guys room after dark lol

Gabriella- Ha well i am glad i am not their because we would be finding it hard to keep that rule Wink Wink.

Troy- Gab-rie-ella Gasp.

Gabriella- Lol.

Troy- :)

Gabriella- So what did you do today?

Troy- Nothing i just played basketball them my mum called.

Gabriella- What did your mum call for?

Troy- She was in my room looking for my washing she said that their was only your night clothes and my jeans she just wanted to know were my Basketball jersey was so i told her that it was stolen.

Gabriella- Troy you gave it to me you can have it back if you want.

Troy- Gabriella i am just kidding baby. So what have you being doing?

Gabriella- :) well after the 1st grade dance class we had dinner and then i have just being writing on hear and then i was thinking about you :P

Troy- I was kinda thinking about you all day lol

Gabriella- Aw you are to cute if u was their i would kiss you :(

Troy- Please baby dont turn sad on me give me kisses over her look x (KISS) x

Gabriella- Lol you are so funny x (KISS)

Troy- I know right i could be a comedian

Gabriella- Yep :)

Troy- Baby i have to go there is some activity thing i have to go do :(:(:(:(:(

Gabriella- It is fine XXX

Troy- I will call you tonite when i get into bed and we can talk until you fall asleep OK?

Gabriella- Yes i love you

Troy- Love you more

Gabriella- not possible

Troy- OK we love each other the same :P

Gabriella- Right you are.

Troy- Love you bye bye baby X x X x

Gabriella- Love you too X x X x X

Troy- x

_Troy has singed out_

Gabriella sighed as she leaned back on her bed just as her eyes were closing as she was so tired from not having no sleep last night the door opened and Vanessa and Amy walked in she wondered where Emma was but she couldn't be bothered to ask truth be told the girl kind of annoyed her they were like Sharpay clones.

"Them rules suck 'no boys in the room after dark'" Amy mimicked the teacher as she sat down on the floor in front of Gabriella's bed. The she said "How do you do it Gabriella?"

Gabriella didn't know what she was gong on about so she sat up and looked at her before saying,

"What do you mean how do i do what?"

"Go without sex for 2 months and not cheat on your boyfriend?" Amy sighed

Gabriella eyes widened at how she could just asked that, she didn't even know her that well and she was asking her questions like that but Gabriella being Gabriella answered the question.

"Well mine and Troy's relationship..." Gabriella was interrupted

"Troy?" Amy questioned

"My boyfriend" Gabriella said in a duh tone and then continued.

"We are not some kind of sex buddies or make out partners or random hooks up when we want 'some', we are in love we love each other and we dont just have sex, we hold hands walk in the park go shopping i go cheer for him at his basketball games and he dose for me at dance performance, we right love note's to each other, we also talk to each other about everything he knows my every secret and i know his, We go to movie and have dinner together, i go to his family parties and he comes to mine our family's are close we do everything together, we have a strong relationship and the most important thing is trust, we trust each other so much. Example?" Gabriella asked as Amy nodded "He is at basketball camp with all those cheerleaders and he is a 18 year old boy he has needs but i know and trust he wont do anything and i am hear also 18 with the same needs just not as strong and he trust's and knows that i wont do anything. Then there is the whole sex thing with that you think about what it will be like to wait and what it will be like when you get back to the one you love and not just go with anybody for the sake of it like my boyfriend has said to me before 'why have ham when you have steak at home?" With that Gabriella finished with a smile as she thought about Troy.

"Thanks that actually kinda helped but i still dont know how you do it?" Amy fake laughed and Gabriella could tell it was fake.

'Maybe try not being a sceaming slut' Gabriella thought as she rolled of the bed and into the bathroom to get ready for bed and brush her teeth.

Meanwhile...

Amy and Vanessa walked back out of the room and over to Emma and about 5 lads and said "Never going to get her boys she is 'so in love with golden balls bolt something or other'" Amy started in a mocking tone.

Then she finished "You can have me instead"

"I bet i can get her tonight get a lest a kiss from her when we do camp songs" Sean one of the boys said.

"Yea will will see wont we" Amy said as she walked off.

Gabriella sprayed some of the spray Troy had given her to keep his clothes smelling like him onto herself as she was dressed in his jersey and some red and while wildcat shorts which said Bolton's private property across the booty. (lol)

She walked out of the room and over to the fire and just before she sat down she herd someone say "id tap that" and before she could reply he had his hand on her butt she turned around as fast as lighting and slapped him across the face and said "Touch me again and i will kill you got it?" she asked with a raised hand as the rest of camp watched on.

"Got it" He repeated

"Good boy" Gabriella said as she patted his head before she turned on her heals and sat down on the bench.

How will Troy react when Gabriella tells him and will she tell him?? you tell me ideas welcome!!! PLEASE REVIEW. More reviews faster update i only got 7 from the last chapter :(:(:(

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Do not own.

I can't remember what I called Troy's mates or the other people so if I use random names I am sorry.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

It was a month into camp and Troy and Gabriella were not doing so good. Troy was beginning to lose his head, missing baskets day dreaming and just spacing out at the worst moments possible. And well Gabriella besides the self loving Barbie wannabe slut bags at camp and missing her boyfriend like mad she was doing just fine. She hated that they only got to talk for a small amount of time in the morning and then on the computer at night or a quick phone call thing we're not going good for her especially today.

She was currently in dance class and after the morning she had experienced she just needed to be held by her boyfriend.

She had gotton out of bed this morning and had found the bathroom full with 3 Barbie's so had to wait for the shower.

Then when she had gotton in the shower she had found the water was cold and ALL the hot water had run off so she had a cold shower.

Then it was time to get dressed and she couldn't find the t shirt she wanted and when she did find it was dirty because it had fallen out of her washing basket when she had taken it to the laundry room so she had to were her own instead of Troy's which she did not want to do because it was the only thing that reminded her of him throughout the day.

Then she had to eat breakfast what was awful and she didn't like it but she would go hungry if she didn't eat.

And now they were on their way to dance class and she could see the argument about the stiletto heals starting already and they had just walked into the room.

"Right come on dancer's jazz shoes on and get in the middle of the room for warm up please" The dance instructor named cherry yelled.

"But miss please can I wear these shoes I have forgotten my jazz shoe's and" Amy one of the dancer were cut off.

"No I am sick of having this conversation" Cherry sighed.

"Well I am doing it weather you like it or not because" Amy started again and then was cut off again but this time by Gabriella.

"LOOK SHE SAID NO NOW LISTERN TO HER AND DO IT," Gabriella shouted as she walked over and pulled the shoes of and chucked them across the room.

"SOME OF US WANT TO FUCKING GET THIS CLASS OVER WITH, IF YOU TRY AND DANCE IN THESE SHOES YOU WILL HAVE BROKEN YOUR ANKELS SO STOP BEING A BITCH AND GET THE JAZZ SHOES ON!" Gabriella once again yelled as she through the jazz shoes on the floor.

Everyone in the class was astonished at Gabriella apart from the incident with Sean just under a month ago Gabriella had kept herself to herself and not bothered with anyone else.

"Gabriella out now!" Cherry half yelled but was to astonished to be to firm.

Gabriella walked out of the room to many glances and whispers once outside the door Cherry began to speak.

"What the hell was that?" she asked

"I have had the worst day ever and I am missing my boyfriend and I want to go home and see him and people are so super facial and they are just doing my head in how hard is it to know not to dance in heals she is stupid and we have this every day I have just had enough" Gabriella rubbed her hands over her face and sank dawn to the floor.

"Look you obviously need a break so go back to your dorm and do whatever you want I will be sending Angie to come and see you because this is not acceptable Gabriella" Cherry sighed she was happy somebody she had told Amy because she was starting to lose her temper.

"Ok" Gabriella knew she would be getting into trouble now she should not have chucked heals across the dance studio shouted or swore and now when it was too late she had realized that.

She got off the floor and slowly made her way to the dorm thinking about things as she walked.

When she walked in she realized that she had to share a room with Amy for the rest of the camp how bad was this going to be?

She walked into the room and onto my bed she picked up her phone and Troy's basket ball jersey she sniffed the shirt as she sat down on the bed with a loud thud.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Gabriella was awoken from her peaceful slumber with a loud banging sound coming from the door.

Gabriella got out of bed in a huff she was just having a nice dream about troy and she didn't really want it to over.

"What" Gabriella snapped as she unlocked the door and through the door open.

"Gabriella I want to have a chat with you" the lady on the other side of the door.

"Oh my gosh sorry Angie I have just woken up" Gabriella sighed what was she doing she had never being in trouble before and this was getting worse by the hour.

"Well what is your excuse for today then Gabriella you need to know that throwing stiletto heels around the room is not acceptable behaviour it could have hit somebody and shouting and swearing are also not acceptable you need to tell me what the problem is" Angie said as she sat next to Gabriella on her bed.

"Her is the problem the stupid Barbie wannabe all she does what she knows is not allowed I heard her talking about it the other night" Gabriella spat 'well I might as well let rip' Gabriella thought

"No I know you have being off with her today but I also know that it must be something more maybe something more personal maybe a parents? Animals? Are you being bullied? Do you miss home? A boyfriend-" Angie was cut off.

"DONT say that word" Gabriella said before she could finish.

"Ok so it is a boyfriend-"She was cut off again

"I said don't" Gabriella said through gritted teeth

"And this must be the one" Angie said as she held up the basketball jersey.

Gabriella's face changed as she saw the name on the back of it.

"Yea" She started "He is the best boyfriend in the world I love him so much I miss him so much you know, I really want to see him" Gabriella pulled the jersey up to her face and held it close.

"How long have you being together?" Angie asked the subject of the boyfriend could get Gabriella calm to talk to her.

"3 years" Gabriella simply answered not moving the top from her face.

"Every being apart before?" She asked again.

"3 days it was when we were first dating and ever since then we have being together on holiday's at school at home, and just everywhere I really miss him" Gabriella's eye began to tear up.

"Look I know how it feels it happened to me as well when I was in collage my boyfriend had to go away to the army and I didn't see him for 5 months I was so upset but then he came back and we were so happy it only brought us closer" Angie told Gabriella as she rubbed her arm soothingly.

"But it is so hard I cannot cope I need him hear just if I saw him for two minutes a day I would be happy I just need one kiss on hug on hand hold" Gabriella sniffled.

"I don't know what to do with you Gabriella but you will be fine it will bring you closer and I think you are strong enough to cope and guess what happened to me with my boyfriend that went away?" Angie asked as she made her way to the door.

"What?" Gabriella asked

"We got moved in together a year later we got married and then last year we became parents to twins and we were apart more than 3 month it makes the bond stronger" Angie smiled at Gabriella.

"Thanks" Gabriella started with a smile "But you are meant to be shouting at me not being nice to me" she sniggered.

"I won't tell if you don't" Angie sniggered as she opened the door.

"Don't hesitate to ask to talk if everything gets too much and I will sort out Amy don't worry." With that she closed the door and walked out of the door.

Gabriella smiled and rolled over on her bed still clutching Troy's jersey she was about to fall asleep when her phone rang.

"Hey sexy" Gabriella greeted happily.

"Hey baby, what have you done today?" Troy asked

"Well I shouted swore and through Amy's stilettos across the gym shouted at a teacher cried and then had a counselling session with my camp manager she told me and helped me cope with missing you so much" Gabriella told Troy happily

"So you don't want to see me then?" Troy asked

"Of course I do but I can't so I have a way to handle it" Gabriella told him

"Who said you cannot see me?" Troy asked.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

What is going on?

Ideas please!

Review


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with this story since I only just got my laptop back. I got a new one for Christmas and it broke so it had to go for repair only just got it back. I thought oh ill get straight to work on getting my stories back together but I had this chapter almost done and guess what happened?? It crashed!!! Was gutted!! So I am not to pleased with this because I liked what I had to begin with but it gone! Let me know what you think.

TGTGTGTGTG

"Well lets think logical Troy you are over 2 hours away in your basketball camp and I am here at dance camp for another 2 months" Gabriella breathed a sigh her day was not the best she could of head but talking to him made it worthwhile no matter what the convocation was about she would talk to him until she had no words left to say.

"I got a call today" Troy said 'changing the subject' or so it seemed

"Oh, who from?" Gabriella was curious as to where he was going with his random questions and statements during the phone call.

"Angie camp worker" he answered

"I have a camp worker called Angie..." Troy broke Gabriella off

"From international dance camp she told me of a girl who was acting far from herself and getting upset about missing her boyfriend" Gabriella went to speak again when Troy finished

"What did she phone you for and how did she have your number and..." Troy cut her off speaking international dance camp she told me of a girl who was acting far from herself and getting upset about missing her boyfrien

"Come to the 4th door on you left down the hall" Then the line went dead Gabriella jumped out of bed even though she thought the chances of him being there were very slim she would dive at the thought that maybe just maybe he was there.

She raced down to the hallway to the 4th door and all of a sudden slowed down if he wasn't there she would be let down but if he was she wanted to get there fast. She twisted the door knob and peeped her head around the door the room was different then the dorms. It was like a lounge a couch was under a small window on the wall directly opposite her with a small portable television opposite that. She carried on into the room looking into a room that was sectioned of to the left of her, she could see a table set with a red table cloth and 2 covered silver platters.

"Troy" she whispered she didn't want to be loud in case it was a dream and she would just wake up any minute. She didn't get a reply.

She spotted a door to her right it was slightly open she walked towards it quickly this was the last room he could be in. If he was not in hear she was going to be left wondering why he had sent her hear in the beginning.

Just a she was about to step into the other room the lights in the 'lounge' went out and she heard a ever so familir voice.

"Hey princess"

"Troy!" Gabriella screeched running over to her boyfriend and diving into his arms she planted kisses all over his face.

"Are you hear or and I dreaming?" she asked staring him in the eye.

"I'm really hear babe" he smiled back placing his soft lips on hers.

"not that I am not glad or ungrateful but how did you get out of camp then get hear and why are you hear?" Gabriella asked

"I quit, drove my car and I am coming to collect my beautiful girlfriend and take her home" he answered

"Home? But what about camp our parents wanted us to do this Troy" Gabriella didn't want to her mother and father down but she was hating life hear.

"I spoke to my mum a few night ago. She didn't realise until I broke down on the phone just how much I missed you. That I wanted to hold you near me I was cold because you weren't there to warm me I was alone because you were not there to talk to me and that I was feeling like something, a part of me was missing and it was again because you weren't there. I was ready to hop in the car and come get you then but she talked me out of it tell in me to hang on for a while longer things would get better" Troy paused for a second moving them to sit on the couch.

"The 2 mornings ago I got called from practise and my dad and mum were standing there with my car keys they had drove up here in separate cars to bring my car to me saying that at anytime I needed to leave camp I could go" he paused again pushing her bangs aside.

"Then last night and the night before I was so tempted to come and get you but you had told me thing had got better and you were doing ok so I didn't want to bother you so I would drive to the park and look at you picture on my phone for a few minutes then drive back and go to bed. When Angie called and told me about how you had really being I couldn't bear to think of you upset of not having a good time in something that was choice to go to in the first place, so I packed up my stuff and here I am coming to collect the little treasure that has my heart held so tight in her precious hands."

"I love you so, so, so much Troy" Gabriella breather out so much emotion in her words. There was a special moment between the 2 that both hearts would remember forever.

"I love you too" He smiled moving closer to her and placing his lips on hers.

"Let's go get my things together and you can take me home" Gabriella smiled she was excited to be going back home to the people and places she loved.

The to held hands tightly as they walked back down the short hallway back to Gabriella's dorm room the door was open and Vanessa was just leaving ".. I am not being involved in this at all it like rape and kidnap!" she stormed out the room Gabriella held back a second placing her ear near the edge of the wall listening to the convocation.

She recognised Amy voice and Scott the boy who had slapped her bum at the camp fire.

"....And then you grab her and throw her down on the bed I will slam the door shut you kiss her" Troy tried to step towards the door Gabriella held him back she wanted to ensure that they were talking about her before she let him do anything harsh "...I film it and send it to golden balls he dumps her I leave the room and you do what you want to her. That little smart girl Gabriella won't know what's hit her" Amy finished.

Gabriella stood shocked they had planned to do such a thing to her!! She had got a little angry and said no to a boy and they were planning on doing that. What if Troy had not come to get her she would of being left to fight them off herself and she wouldn't succeed they would of done horrible things to her. She couldn't bear the thought she was shocked she stood there not even noticing Troy had moved till she could hear his angry loud voice!

(Beware Swearing)

"You will not do anything of the sort to my girlfriend, who on earth do you think you fucking think are you sick boy! She has done nothing to you but refused to do something with you because she didn't want to and she was already in a relationship" Troy was fuming his face was red with anger Gabriella ran off to get help she was not going to stop Troy from doing what he wanted to the horrible people but she was not going to let it last long.

Scott was shaking you could tell he was scared Troy was defiantly the bigger man of the two Amy was about to step out of the room when Troy began talking again.

"No one no matter who they are has the right to do that to anyone! You are sick the pair of you" he was still far from settled down. He fists were clenched an d his jaw was fixed.

"Well she is a fit bird" Scott stumbled as Troy's fist hit his jaw he fell backwards and landed on his bum.

"she is a beautiful woman not a fit bird dickhead" Gabriella returned to the room to see Troy packing her thing into her suitcase Scott still shocked sat on the floor and Amy just running out of the room behind her were the camp managers.

"It was him and Amy Johnson they planned to do that to me" Gabriella spoke the 2 hefty men took Scott from the room and to the office where he would get into more trouble than he was worth.

"Are you ok?" Gabriella asked rubbing her hands up and down Troy's back.

"Yea. Gabriella you should of told me about him has he said anything else other then the time you told him to lay off?" Troy asked pulling her to his chest.

"No that's why I didn't I thought he got the point but he obviously didn't" she murmured.

"Can you just get me out of this place?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea lets go princess" Troy kissed her head taking her hand and picking up her suitcase before walking together out to the car.

"Gabriella" a breathless voice called just as they were about to get in the car. Gabriella turned around and smiled it was Angie behind her.

"News spreads fast" Gabriella said everyone must of heard she was leaving.

"Sure. This must be Troy?" she asked pointing at him as he came to stand at Gabriella's side.

"The one and only" Gabriella laughed.

"You're a lucky guy she is a great girl" Angie smiled

"I already knew that" Troy smiled back as Gabriella cheeks tinted pink with blush.

"Thanks for coming" Angie hugged Gabriella.

"Thanks for having me sorry for being a moaning pain" Gabriella laughed

"Never o told you I was just like you" Angie hugged her again "Be good kids and drive safe"

"Gabriella got in the car Troy stayed back to thank Angie for calling him.

"Thanks for the phone call I don't know what could 0of happened to her had I not of come" he gave her a friendly hug and joined Gabriella in the car.

"Home?" he asked

Gabriella nodded "Home." She took his hand in hers and off the set.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

As I said at the top not very happy with this because I have had to redo it sill laptop! Lol

Review please!!

Much love.

x


End file.
